


【飞糖abo】紫藤萝和砂盐

by tangxf



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangxf/pseuds/tangxf





	【飞糖abo】紫藤萝和砂盐

几乎没有人知道警校第一毕业，侦三队的台柱子孟少飞是一个omega。

 

是一个虽然从来没掩饰过自己的性别却被大家统一当成了beta的omega。

 

据当事人自己回忆，貌似是小时候出过什么事情导致腺体受了伤，长大以后虽然分化成了omega，信息素的味道却是很淡的，也基本不会受到alpha信息素的影响，发情期也不像其他omega那么稳定和频繁。

 

除了发情期期间，出门也不需要带信息素抑制剂什么的，所以大家都理所当然的把他当成了一个厉害的beta。

 

当然，警校的那些个同学也不愿意承认自己会被一个omega打趴下。

 

而这个几乎没有人，不包括三个人。

 

一个是侦三队的石老大，一个是丽真姐，而最后一个是唐毅。

 

说到唐毅为什么会知道孟少飞的性别这件事，毕竟是和孟少飞一起度过发情期的alpha，作为一个固定的炮友，想要不知道他的性别也难。

 

唐毅本来也不知道孟少飞是omega这件事情，自己叫手下去调查孟少飞，拿到的资料上明明白白的写着beta几个大字。

 

唐毅想：我是不是应该把去调查孟少飞的这个人开掉，这么大的失误，连性别都能调查错，还要老大我身体力行亲身体验过才能拿到正确的资料，太不称职了。

 

而孟少飞为什么会跟唐毅成了固定炮友呢？孟少飞本人表示自己不太想回忆这件事。

 

而根据匿名知情人员J表示这段孽缘的开始是在孟少飞盯梢唐毅的第三年。

 

唐毅接到Andy的消息，说是近期有人在他酒吧里贩卖毒品。然后当唐毅带着Jack到酒吧的时候，便看见了这边正在秘密行动的侦三队，那个大耳朵的聒噪警官他肯定不会认错。

 

他传了通简讯给Andy，说看见了警方的人，让他稍安勿躁。

 

那天孟少飞的角色大概是一个为情所困，借酒消愁的失意男子。秉着尊重自己今天人设的孟警官，充分发挥了自己的话痨人设。

 

孟警官一边端着酒杯跟酒保吐槽，“现在beta真的太难混了，找了个alpha做情人，他居然嫌弃我没有发情期不能满足他巴拉巴拉……”，一边观察着周围的情况，跟耳机那头的各位同僚交换一下情报，眼神在扫到唐毅的时候愣了一下。

 

他怎么在这里？

 

不得不说这几个月，由于唐毅的行程太难以捉摸，孟少飞每每得到情报去盯梢的时候，往往是抓了个空。

 

没想到今天能在这里碰到唐毅，难道唐毅跟今天他们要抓的毒品贩子有关系？

 

兔美酱的眼神突然犀利了起来。

 

孟少飞滴溜溜的大眼睛一转，放下自己的酒杯就往唐毅的方向过去。

 

唐毅看见这个小警官往这边来了，便示意Jack去把人拦下。

 

但是还没等Jack动手，只听见孟少飞大喊了一声，“亲爱的！你怎么也在这里！我好想你啊！”说着边向唐毅冲了过来，身手矫健的连Jack都没反应过来，孟少飞已经挂在了唐毅的身上。

 

“我知道你嫌弃我是一个beta，但是没关系啊，只要你想要我都可以满足你啊，你不要抛弃我……”

 

耳机那头的众人：……

 

孟少飞心里想，我真是一个敬业的好演员，啊不，好警官。

 

只见唐毅头上的青筋跳了跳，又跳了跳，然后一把推开了孟少飞，然后就听见周围的吃瓜群众在说什么，“这个beta好痴情啊”，“啊他推开他了好渣啊”，“不过他两个都好帅啊”。

 

这个白痴是故意的，唐毅牙痒痒的想。

 

“你到底想干什么？”。

 

“亲爱的，人家当然是想你了嘛~”孟少飞一双大眼睛盯着他，嘴上虽然说的是肉麻的话，但是这眼神分明是在说“你怎么在这里？”

 

“我想我的事情没有必要向你禀报吧。” 唐毅咬牙切齿的贴近孟少飞的耳朵，“孟警官。”

 

“你给我把那件事情说清楚。”孟少飞也学着唐毅的样子贴上他的耳朵，“我保证立马消失，但是你要是不给我说清楚，我盯你一辈子。”

 

“该说的我都已经和警方说清楚了。”

 

孟少飞刚想说什么话来反驳唐毅，就听见一个伴随着强烈的攻击性信息素的声音说，“唐老大果然魅力无限啊，连这么健壮的beta都为你倾心。”

 

孟少飞扭头看了一下声音与信息素的来源，与自己心里今天他们要抓的人对照了一下，没错，是四合会的那群人。然后装作害羞的躲到了唐毅的身后，偷偷的给赵子他们发出指令：来了。

 

“我的情人是什么样就不劳您费心了。”似乎察觉了孟少飞的小动作，唐毅一边回答，一边散发自己的信息素压制对方，同时把孟少飞从自己背后拉出来，然后一把搂住孟少飞的腰，感觉怀中的那人瞬间僵硬了起来，唐毅忽然之间心情好了些许，“您今天玩好，代替我向柯爷问个好。”

 

然后夹着孟少飞便走了。

 

“叫你的人不要轻举妄动，等时机成熟了。”，唐毅看了一眼孟少飞，“至于你，先跟着我，我可不想传出行天盟跟警察有勾结的传闻。”

 

“你今天怎么这么好心？”孟少飞看了一眼唐毅，觉得莫名脸有些发热，身体也莫名的开始发热。

 

唐毅随便找个了包厢，一把把孟少飞推开，“我可不想有人在我的地盘上犯法，毕竟我可是良民，孟警官。”

 

说着便在孟少飞对面的沙发上坐了下来，扯了扯自己的领带。孟少飞此时没有说话，他感觉自己的身体越来越热。

 

刚刚在底下跟孟少飞侃天侃地的酒保上来送饮料，临走的时候还给孟少飞眨眨眼睛，做了一个加油的手势。

 

孟少飞觉得越来越口渴，他拿起桌上的饮料给自己灌了一大口，但是热度丝毫没有减下去，反而愈演愈烈，身体也是愈发的无力，唐毅砂盐味的信息素在鼻尖萦绕久久不散，让他的身体更加的火热。

 

怎么会这么热，就好像要发情一样。

 

等等？发情期？

 

意识到在在距离自己上次发情期的半年后，可能发情期又要来了的孟少飞，先是慌慌张张的去摸自己的兜，发现自己没有带抑制剂这个习惯以后，绝望的思考，唐毅什么有没有可能有omega抑制剂。

 

这时候唐毅也发现了孟少飞的不对劲。

 

按理说包厢里只有他和孟少飞两个人，他们俩一个是beta一个是alpha，按理说应该只有自己的alpha信息素的味道，但是他现在莫名闻到了一股omega的信息素味道。

 

而他对面坐着的这个人，现在脸色涨红，眼神飘忽，坐立不安，像是快发情的omega一样。

 

只见孟少飞深吸了两口气，跟抓到贩毒人员的同僚说了几句话，大致意思是让他们先走，刚刚这个人看到自己和唐毅在一起，怕自己现在出现不太好，回去先交给老大审讯等等。

 

交代完这些，孟少飞猛地拔掉然后关上了耳机，整个人瘫倒在沙发上。然后只听见他用唐毅从来没听过的虚弱口气，破罐子破摔一般的发出了疑问，“唐毅，你这边酒吧，有omega抑制剂吗？我好像快发情了。”然后紫藤萝花香的信息素瞬间便爆发了出来。

 

唐毅被迎面而来的omega信息素震慑了一下，如果说刚刚还是隐隐约约的味道，现在就是爆炸性的袭击。

 

孟少飞当时只觉得整个人就像要烧起来了一样，后面那个难以启齿的地方也在默默地分泌着粘液，他把自己蜷成一团倒在沙发上，意识都要模糊了。

 

唐毅自小便接受过抵抗omega信息素的训练，但是不知道为什么这个小警官的信息素，让身为alpha的唐毅有些把持不住。他本来想开门去找Andy要抑制剂，又莫名担心这个聒噪的警官一个人在包厢，给门外的Jack传了简讯叫他去找Andy要一只omega抑制剂过来。

 

Jack拿完抑制剂回来的时候，只见唐老大默默地从门缝里伸出一只手把抑制剂拿走了。

 

Jack：？？？

 

这边唐毅默默地帮孟少飞注射了抑制剂，感觉到空气中的信息素浓度慢慢地降了下来，刚刚脸色通红的小警官慢慢地恢复平静。

 

抑制剂在慢慢的起作用，孟少飞感觉自己的意识回笼了些许，睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看着唐毅，“谢谢你了。”然后便挣扎着要起来，装作若无其事的样子，“我该回去了，打完抑制剂之后回去睡一觉就好哈哈哈哈。”

 

唐毅扶住猛地一起来马上就要往地上栽的小警官。

 

大概是出自一个alpha对omega莫名的怜惜感，他一把打横抱起孟少飞，然后拿自己的西装罩住孟少飞的脑袋。孟少飞下意识想要挣脱，就听见唐毅说，“这里人多混杂，你也不希望被别人看见你这个样子吧。”然后西装下的人便安静了下来。

 

不得不说，据某知情人员J回顾，当时他看见他们老大抱着某警官从包厢里出来的时候，并吩咐他随便找个酒店的时候，他一贯的笑脸都有些僵住。

 

当然，唐毅的打算是把某个警官扔在酒店就走，且并没有打算帮他支付房费。

 

但是就在他把孟少飞放在床上的那一霎那，小警官猛地拉下了他的头，然后将火热的唇印在了他的唇上，然后一使劲将唐毅压在了床上，自己则是骑在了唐毅的劲瘦的腰上，用自己发烫的脸颊磨蹭着唐毅的脸颊，然后爆发出了比刚刚在酒吧更浓烈的信息素。

 

浓浓的花香信息素熏得唐毅有些恍惚，此时alpha的本能占据了上风，唐毅不在压制自己信息素的味道，浓烈的砂盐味笼罩了孟少飞。

 

孟少飞从来不知道自己会对一个alpha的信息素这么敏感，开始他只是觉得好热，抓住唐毅像是抓住了什么降温的物体，抱住他把脸颊贴了上去。

 

然后感觉自己被一股苦涩的味道包围了，这苦涩的味道并不难闻，反而让孟少飞觉得自己更热了，意识也更加模糊，只感觉到身下的那个信息素来源慢慢脱掉了他的衣服，然后在他耳边道，：“乖，我们先去洗澡。”

 

不得不说，孟少飞是第一次经历反应这么强烈的发情期。

 

他一直是属于那种情欲比较淡薄的omega。毕竟他对于信息素的感知并不敏感，一般alpha的信息素对他也产生不了多大的影响。

 

一般发情期来的时候，他都是给自己来一针抑制剂，然后闷头大睡，第二天便可以神清气爽。

 

但是这一次，孟少飞也不知道是酒保放在饮料里的催情剂的作用，还是....唐毅的信息素影响。

 

孟少飞只觉得全身火热，烧的他连理智都维持不住，意识也相当模糊，只觉得慢慢有粘液从身后那个可耻的地方流出来。

 

发情期...原来应该是这种感觉吗？

 

他仿佛听见了唐毅的声音，好像在跟谁讲电话，听到了什么由于服用了催情剂导致抑制剂失效什么什么的。

 

刚刚情潮再次返回的时候，孟少飞就意识到那个饮料里绝对有问题。

 

想起酒保兄弟临走时那个暗示的眼神，孟少飞不禁苦笑。

 

酒保兄弟，你可是帮了我个大忙啊。

 

唐毅那边的电话应该是讲完了，因为孟少飞感觉一双大手将他从床上捞了起来，然后一件一件的把他的衣服脱掉了。

 

然后他感觉自己靠在了一个同样赤裸的胸膛上，这个胸膛散发的信息素味道让他不自觉的，用脸蹭了蹭对方的胸肌。

 

感受到对方轻笑带来的震动，孟少飞瞬间觉得有些丢人，更加不好意思睁开双眼，但是本能让他还想在靠近一些这个散发着信息素的男人。

 

唐毅其实也感觉出来孟少飞现在其实意识已经稍微回笼了些许。

 

他是第一次看见这样的孟少飞，这个人每次见他的时候都是带着强烈的攻击性，这样无害的样子倒是没有见过。他倒是没有戳穿不敢把眼睛睁开的孟少飞。

 

这个人像个小孩子一样在自己胸上蹭来蹭去，倒也是很有意思。

 

只是这人太没有身为omega的自觉了，他不知道对一个alpha做这样子的动作，是对自己意志力的挑战吗？

 

看着自己已经一柱擎天的兄弟，唐毅一把抱起孟少飞，打算先带他去洗澡。

 

孟少飞被唐毅抱起来的一瞬间，就感受到了唐毅胯下的火热，那个火热的东西正好顶在了孟少飞的臀部，孟少飞的身子瞬间有些僵硬，下面的水流的更凶了。

 

他猛地睁开眼睛看向唐毅，挣扎着想要从唐毅的怀里下来。

 

唐毅感受到了孟少飞一瞬间的僵硬，低头一看孟警官正瞪大了眼睛看向自己，然后便开始挣扎，孟警官挺翘的小屁股更是在唐毅的小兄弟上蹭来蹭去，只感觉那火热变得更大更硬了。

 

“别乱动，在乱动现在就办了你。”唐毅拿火热蹭了蹭孟警官的屁股蛋子，孟少飞一下子又不敢动了。

 

唐毅抱着孟少飞来到了花洒下面，将孟少飞放了下来，然后打开了开关，温热的水喷洒在孟少飞和唐毅的身上。

 

“唔...好热...”孟少飞被热水一浇，本来就火热的身体觉得更加燥热了，他不自觉的往唐毅的方向凑近，双手环上了唐毅劲瘦的腰肢。

 

我在干什么，孟少飞在心底质疑自己，但是本能又驱使他靠近唐毅。

 

唐毅的信息素味道是砂盐味，有苦又咸并不好闻，但是对于现在的孟少飞来说却是催情的猛剂。

 

他觉得自己意识又有些模糊，唐毅身上的味道太令他沉迷，他看着眼前蜜色的胸膛，他不自觉的伸出舌头舔了一口唐毅胸前的伤疤。

 

只听见唐毅闷哼一声，“怎么，孟警官也学会玩火了？”

 

听见唐毅的声音，孟少飞莫名有些着急，他觉得欲火已经快要把他烧干了，他狠狠的用小飞飞蹭了一下唐毅胯下的火热，在发出舒服感叹的同时，一双大眼睛看向了唐毅，“废话那么多干嘛，做就对了。”

 

被撞了一下小兄弟的唐毅再也忍不住了，他伸出手捧住孟少飞的脸，直接用自己的嘴唇堵住了孟少飞的嘴唇，吮吸孟少飞的唇瓣，用自己的舌头去勾引孟少飞的舌头。

 

口水不受控的从孟少飞的嘴角流向下颌。

 

孟少飞觉得自己有些喘不过气来，这个吻太激烈他有些承受不住。

 

而唐毅的一双手也抚上了孟少飞的双肩，从双肩游离到那由于时常锻炼而显得饱满胸肌上，然后手指停留在孟少飞胸前粉红色的突起上，用力一捻。

 

“嗯...唐毅...”孟少飞感觉胸前仿佛一股电流通过，让他不自觉的嘤咛一声。

 

而唐毅的双唇也跟随着双手的轨迹来到了胸前，含住了那颗已经挺立的突起，而此刻的双手来到了孟少飞的敏感地带，一只手抚上了挺立的小飞飞，而另一只手探入了孟少飞正在流水的敏感地带。

 

“啊.....不要....啊....”三重快感刺激着孟少飞的大脑神经，使他瞬间就高潮了。

 

高潮后的大脑一片空白。

 

只听见唐毅在耳边嗤笑，“这样就射了？我还没开始呢？”

 

是个男人就不能甘心被说短小，孟少飞刚从高潮的余韵中缓和了些许，就听见自己说，“这才不是我的真实水平呢！”

 

只见唐毅关上了花洒，拿起来旁边的浴巾把两人随便擦了一下。

 

下一个瞬间，孟少飞感觉自己被唐毅甩到了床上，一句你干嘛还没有问出来，就被唐毅压了上来。

 

火热的肉刃抵住了不断流水的后穴。

 

唐毅俯趴在孟少飞的身上，一边咬着孟少飞耳朵，一边说，“那你就证明给我看你有多行啊。”

 

然后唐毅的双手扶住了孟少飞的腰肢，磨蹭着他的入口，猛地将自己的火热推了进去。

 

孟少飞瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他无法形容自己现在是什么感觉，可能是疼痛，或者是满足。

 

唐毅没等孟少飞适应这种感觉，，便开始猛烈的抽插，孟少飞被他猛烈快速的抽插，撞在床垫上晃动不已，话音蹦出来全是抖的。

 

“啊...慢点...不要...这么快...这是我第一次....”

 

不知道哪个字触摸到了唐毅的神经，他猛地把孟少飞翻了过来，粗大的肉刃在敏感的后穴里转了一圈，擦过了孟少飞后穴的敏感点，然后又开始猛烈的抽插，爽的孟少飞一瞬间话都说不出来了。

 

这一夜，孟少飞不知道自己被唐毅翻来覆去搞了多久，直到感觉自己的生殖腔都快被唐毅艹开了，小飞飞也只能吐出透明的粘液，自己感觉都要被他搞的昏过去了。

 

感觉到唐毅的肉刃在生殖腔旁边摩擦，孟少飞瞬间清醒。

 

“别，别标记我。”孟少飞迷蒙的大眼睛中现在微微透漏出一丝惊吓。

 

唐毅和孟少飞对视了几秒钟，亲了亲孟少飞的嘴角，然后放过了那可怜的生殖腔，又开始大开大合的律动了起来。

 

最后，最后的孟少飞已经失去了意识。

 

孟少飞：我敢确定，老子绝对是被唐毅那厮做昏过去了，我可是第一次！！！

 

讲道理早上从唐毅怀里醒来的时候，看着面前结实的胸膛，孟少飞整个人是懵逼的。

 

我是谁？我在哪？我昨晚上干了什么？

 

记忆回笼的那一霎那，孟少飞把自己惊得差点从床上蹦起来，但是他仿佛快要断掉的腰阻止了他的这一个行为。

 

骂骂咧咧又轻手轻脚的从唐毅的怀里钻了出来，全身除了酸痛并没有什么黏腻的感觉，看来唐毅这个禽兽还记得给他做了清洁。

 

龇牙咧嘴的穿上了自己的衣服，看着还在床上的唐毅，孟少飞蹑手蹑脚的打开了房门偷偷的溜了出去，身手矫健的不像是个被alpha折腾了一夜的omega。

 

听见门咔的一声关上了，唐毅缓缓的睁开了眼睛，作为一个黑道少主，孟少飞醒的那一刻，他的警觉性就让他瞬间清醒了。

 

只是，孟少飞不知道怎么面对此时的唐毅，唐毅也不知道怎么面对他。

 

看着散落了一地的衣服，还有散落在各处的某不明白色液体，抚了抚额，不禁为自己昨夜的失控感到有些惊奇。

 

他拿起手机打电话给Jack让他送些换洗的衣物来，然后又倒回了床上。

 

他跟孟少飞，这算是怎么一回事嘛？

 

孟少飞这边，本着白嫖了唐毅所以开房的钱应该由自己出的想法付了酒店房费。出了酒店伸手打了个车就回家了。

 

他这个状态实在是不适合去警局上班，趴在自己的床上给石老大打电话请假。

 

听着石老大絮絮叨叨的关心，他心不在焉的应和着，脑子里乱糟糟的全是昨晚上的情景。

 

唐毅的肉体。

 

唐毅在他耳边的喘息。

 

唐毅的火热贯穿他身体的感觉。

 

孟少飞的脸唰的一下就红了，他在回味些什么啊，他甩了甩头，想把刚刚的想法从脑子里甩出去。

 

“阿飞，阿飞你有没有在听我讲话诶？”对面的石老大突然提高的嗓音将孟少飞从回忆中拉出来。

 

“啊？我有在听啦，老大就先这样，我发情期不舒服我先休息了哦！老大拜拜”

 

挂掉老大的电话以后，孟少飞把自己整个人甩进被子里，把头埋进枕头里。

 

他跟唐毅，这算是怎么一回事嘛？

 

孟少飞的脑子乱成一团浆糊，但是由于身体太过疲累，他又慢慢的睡着了。至于解决方案，等他睡醒了再说吧。

 

三个月后，当唐毅再一次见到孟少飞的时候，场面实在有些诡异。

 

孟少飞一手将唐毅壁咚在电梯里的墙壁上，一手用手铐抵着唐毅的肚子，然后看着唐毅说，“医生说我发情期和alpha一起度过有助于我腺体的恢复，我觉得你技术不错，要不然咱俩做个炮友，解决一下发情期吧。”

 

唐毅嘴里那句“我没什么好跟警察交代”的话还没说出口，就被孟少飞一席话震回了嗓子眼。

 

他下意识反手抢过孟少飞的手铐，将人拷在了电梯里，然后自己走出了电梯。

 

电梯里的孟少飞一边拿钥匙去开自己的手铐一边喊，“喂！你留个电话给我啊，考虑一下我的提议嘛！”

 

唐毅听到孟少飞这句话的时候，一副扑克脸都差点没维持住。

 

孟少飞，是个狼人。

 

然后两个人莫名其妙的就成了炮友。

 

由于孟少飞发情期不稳定，在两人成为炮友之后，唐毅的行程就逐渐稳定了下来，一是洗白已经进行到了中后期，而是方便孟少飞发情的时候找他。

 

除了Jack，大家都不知道两个人的炮友关系。

 

孟少飞还是依旧每天盯梢唐毅，想从他嘴里知道四年前的真相。

 

两个人的相处模式，除了每次发情期，依旧没有什么改变。

 

孟少飞表示公是公，私是私，我抓他和我和他上床有关系吗？

 

两个人就是发情期滚在一起，偶尔在孟少飞需要的时候给他个临时标记，其他时间谁也不干扰谁。

 

直到孟少飞意识到，自己好像喜欢上了唐毅。

 

不知道是两人一起被绑到山上的时候，还是看见唐毅亲吻Andy的时候，还是唐毅护着左红叶一把把他推到的时候。

 

或者更早的时候？

 

如果没有那次帮左红叶挡子弹，孟少飞可能不会那么快把自己的心意讲给唐毅。

 

他突然意识到，如果现在不跟唐毅讲，万一以后没有机会了呢。就像他跟钰琪讲的，他孟少飞考虑不了天长地久，只想把握当下。

 

喜欢就是喜欢，与身份无关。

 

还好，唐毅给了他答复。

 

几年后，当行天盟已经完全漂白了以后。

 

一个普通的早上，当孟少飞从唐毅的怀抱中醒来，看着正在看着自己的爱人，抬头在唐毅的脸上留下一个湿吻，然后换来唐毅的一个法式热吻。

 

“拜托，我没力气了啦。”感觉唐毅的手往那个前一天晚上过度劳累的地方摸去，孟少飞立马制止了他。

 

“阿飞，如果我那天在医院没有给你答复呢？”唐毅抱紧了孟少飞，然后把头塞进孟少飞怀里。

 

“emmmm...那我大概会一直缠着你答应吧。”孟少飞摸了摸顺毛的唐老大，“拜托我孟少飞诶，我哪里是那么容易放弃的人哦，都已经追了你四年了，也不在乎多追几年。”虽然这个追不太一样。

 

窗外的阳光撒进了，笼罩了床上的两个人。

 

“那，那你愿意嫁给我吗？”唐毅松开孟少飞，不知道从哪里摸出来个戒指盒子，打开。

 

一对普通的对戒安静的躺在盒中。

 

孟少飞想控制自己此刻的面部表情，不用看他也知道自己此时的嘴角可能都要裂到耳朵根了。

 

然后他听见了自己的声音。

 

“我当然愿意。”

 

end

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

紫藤萝的花语是沉迷的爱、醉人的恋情、依依的思念、对你的执着、最幸福的时刻。它有着十分美好且悲哀的寓意，传说也是形容情人之间的爱情，所以，它寓意着可以为情而生，为爱而死。

 

（一）关于怀孕

 

孟少飞一直不太喜欢唐毅在两个人为爱鼓掌的时候进入自己的生殖腔。

 

虽然是很爽没错，但是一不留神就容易怀孕，他觉得怀孕很麻烦。不能去警局上班，可能还有一堆人围着你对你嘘寒问暖。

 

想想赵子怀孕的时候，Jack紧张的连路都不让赵子走，孟少飞就觉得一阵头皮发麻。

 

二人世界难道不是很好吗？

 

但是唐毅每次都会无视孟少飞这方面的需求，会在孟少飞被他折腾的神智不清的时候，直接闯入那个被孟少飞列入禁区的生殖腔。

 

终于，在唐毅辛勤耕耘了一年以后，孟少飞的肚子终于有了动静。

 

孟少飞看着手中赵子友情提供的验孕棒黑了脸，打算下班以后找唐毅算账。没想到赵子这个大嘴巴告诉了Jack，Jack直接告诉了唐毅。

 

唐毅知道了这个消息先是愣了一下，然后拿起衣服就往警局冲。

 

孟少飞当时正在给警局同僚分配任务，只见唐毅风风火火的赶来了，然后二话不说把自己绑架到了医院。

 

在医院，拿着江医生给开的孕检报告，唐毅还有些不真实的感觉，一转头却看见了黑着一张脸的孟少飞。

 

“怀孕了有那么高兴吗？”孟少飞表示现在很是氣噗噗，“你就是想要个宝宝！你一点都不在意我！”

 

唐毅看着孟少飞氣噗噗的样子突然笑了，然后把孟少飞抱进怀里。

 

“笑屁啦，别以为你笑起来好看，我就会原谅你。”孟少飞象征性的挣扎了两下，就把头靠在了唐毅的肩膀上，“我可是很生气哦。”

 

“好大的醋味啊。”唐毅悄悄地在孟少飞耳边说，“没想到我们的孟警官连孩子的醋都吃。”

 

“我哪有吃醋。”孟少飞挣开唐毅的怀抱，却又被唐毅一把抱了回去。

 

“你听我说。”唐毅看着孟少飞的眼睛，“我想要孩子，是因为这个孩子是你给我生的，有了这个孩子，我们之间有了纽带，你就再也不会离开我。”

 

“我本来也不会离开你，我这么喜欢你，怎么会离开你呢。”孟少飞把脸埋进唐毅的肩，嘀嘀咕咕地说，“勉强原谅你吧。”

 

孟少飞突然觉得自己好像也没有这么排斥怀孕这件事了。

 

（二）关于孩子

 

大家好，我是大宝，我今年三岁了。

 

我的大爸爸叫唐毅，我的小爸爸叫孟少飞。

 

我最喜欢的人是我的大爸爸，虽然他整天冷着一张脸，但是大宝知道，大爸爸笑起来可好看了，做的饭也可好吃了。

 

我最讨厌的人是我的小爸爸，因为他老跟我抢大爸爸。

 

每次我大爸爸亲我的时候，小爸爸也会凑上来要大爸爸亲亲，然后两个人就开始互相啃对方的嘴唇。

 

真的是不知道羞羞。

 

而且每次小爸爸休假，都会在床上躺好久，大爸爸还会给小爸爸按摩。

 

真是一个懒惰的男人，一点也不贤惠。

 

咦，我为什么会知道贤惠这个词，上回红叶阿姨来的时候说的。红叶阿姨每次来都会跟小爸爸拌嘴，两个人幼稚的吵来吵去，然后拉着大爸爸评理。

 

唉，也不知道是我三岁，还是他们三岁。

 

不过我的小爸爸也会哄我睡觉，给我讲一些我完全听不懂的他自己编的故事，也会陪我玩，虽然有时候我觉得是我在陪他玩。

 

他说，他这辈子最有成就感的事情，就是拐到了大爸爸做他媳妇儿。

 

嗯，我也这么觉得。

 

看在他给我拐了个这么好的大爸爸，我决定不那么讨厌他了。

 

我叫大宝，我喜欢我的大爸爸和小爸爸。

 

我觉得他们是世界上最好的人。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
